In order to confirm the information processed in an information-processing device with the naked eye, a display apparatus that accomplishes an interface function is needed. In the display apparatus, the processed information is in an electrical signal type.
Recently, an LCD that is lighter, and smaller than a CRT type display apparatus has been developed. The LCD has a function such as a full color and a high resolution. As a result, the LCD is widely used as a monitor of a computer, a television receiver, and another display device.
However, the LCD requires a lot of terminals such as a D-SUB, a DVI and a video port, etc., to receive image signals and control signals supplied from an external host system. The terminals are fixed to a printed circuit board (PCB) disposed in the LCD, so that the weight and size of the LCD cannot become lighter and smaller.
Further, since the LCD adopts a lot of connectors for electrically connecting between input terminals and output terminals and a user has to check connection status of the connector and operations of the LCD with other connectors, the throughput of the LCD decreases.